


Put In Overtime On My Body

by Larrylunatic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, authority kink, its honestly barely there, slight barely there daddy kink, slight praise kink, so many kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrylunatic/pseuds/Larrylunatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a meeting. Bucky has needs. Steve has to focus. Bucky has a camera phone. Steve is the boss, but Bucky gets his way.</p><p> </p><p>(A complete work of porn based off the Fifth Harmony song Work From Home)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put In Overtime On My Body

**Author's Note:**

> So Fifth Harmony released a song called Work From Home and his happened. Steve is Cap but Bucky isn't the Winter Soldier because this is just porn and I took no time establishing the universe. This is filthy and probably riddled with errors because I am very tired. Regardless, please enjoy!
> 
> [Oh, and btw we all should know this but I feel a responsibility to mention it: there is anal sex without a condom in this story. In this work of fiction, it can be assumed that Steve and Bucky are in a committed relationship and they've both been tested. Never assume any sex (oral, anal, or other) is safe without protection or a doctor's visit. Lecture over]

Bucky hated when Steve had to stay late for post-op meetings. It was frustrating enough that Steve had been in South Africa for three days while Bucky was left bored and lonely in their Brooklyn apartment. He would normally call up Sam to hang out, but The Falcon had been called in for this mission with Captain America. Natasha was having a romantic weekend in Bora Bora with her girlfriend Peggy, so she was out. It was this particular weekend that Bucky realized he needed more friends. Instead of going out to get some though, he went through the list of Movies Steve and Bucky need to watch to understand and appreciate the modern world. 

The list had been held to the fridge by a little penguin magnet that Steve bought because it was cute. The titles appeared in various pen, pencil, and marker colors, as Steve updated the list based on recommendations he received from others. The most recent one said Magic Mike, and since Steve was an organized little soldier, he wrote Nat beside it to keep track of who had recommended it. Bucky wasn’t totally oblivious. He’d heard of that movie. He knew what it was about. That’s exactly why he rented it on Sunday evening, when his dependence on Steve was at its highest. He was supposed to be home by 8 Sunday night, but Steve texted him that the post-op meeting was going to take longer than normal. Bucky missed Steve for many reasons. He liked Steve’s smell. He liked Steve’s firm chest pressed against his back while he slept. He loved it when Steve cooked. The list is long enough to put the movie list to shame. Currently, though, Bucky missed something very particular.

Strippers never really did it for Bucky. The theatrics were too distracting for his taste, so the desperate horniness that enveloped Bucky after watching that awful movie could only be the result of three days without Steve.

What time do you think you’ll be home? 

Bucky didn’t care if he seemed whiny. He sent the damn text because god almighty he needed some Steven Grant Rogers right about now. It was 20 solid minutes before he got a response.

Probably no later than 11:30. Sorry. I promise a shoulder rub when I finally get there. :)

Damn that adorable idiot, Bucky thought. As much as a Steve Rogers trademark shoulder rub is guaranteed to calm a person down, Bucky was too riled up for that right now. He decided to play a cruel card.

Your strong hands on me sounds amazing. You promise not to stop at my shoulders?

While Bucky waited for a response, he went to the kitchen for a long pull off a cold beer. Except his lazy ass forgot to go get some earlier, so he settled for a swig of tea. Exactly 13 minutes after his text sent, his phone dinged.

Oh, so that’s why you want me home so bad. And here I thought you liked me for my wit and charm.

Bucky loved Steve’s wit and charm. He loved it significantly more when it didn’t make an appearance while he was trying to get the foreplay started.

Rogers, I’ve missed everything about you, but I just watched Magic Mike and I currently miss the way you pound me into the mattress after a long mission. Do you think you could wrap that meeting up so we can get to that?

After hitting send, Bucky decided to go take a long overdue shower. Bringing his phone into the spacious bathroom (oddly placed in a quaint apartment), he started the water, turning the knob to promise heat. It was only ten minutes before his phone lit up.

I can’t make this meeting go faster, but you’ll make it go a hell of a lot slower if you keep sending me stuff like that.

The goofy side was making way for the Captain side, and Bucky could not have planned it better. He reached out of the shower door and his grabbed his phone off the toilet lid. He briefly considered the best way to move his plan along. The answer came to him quickly. He held his phone out and snapped a picture of his face down to his hips. His chest was wet and flushed from the hot water, and he was winking in the most smug way possible. He typed a caption out with damp thumbs.

Gettin all clean so we can get dirty ;)

It was just as cheesy as that damn movie, but he couldn’t find it in him to care. Before better judgement could interfere, Bucky sent it. This time, the response only took six minutes.

Some of us need to get work done. Those of us would prefer to have a distraction-free meeting.

Ha. He was so easily flustered by just a picture. It was perfect. Bucky knew exactly how to win this next one. He lathered soap all over his body so it foamed and slid downward. Then he rinsed his hand and snapped a new picture. One from the back. His shoulders down to his mid thighs were there on the screen, in all their soapy glory.

Is that someone getting mad???

The response only took two minutes. Despite Steve’s resistance, he must be enjoying this. He could easily put his phone down and ignore the messages, but that’s not the route he’s choosing.

I wouldn’t go as far to say mad, but I think that ass is going to deserve a spanking if a certain somebody doesn’t cut it out.

Jackpot. Steve can talk so, so deliciously dirty once you coax him into it. He didn’t do it until recently, either. About six months ago, while Steve had Bucky face-down, ass-up on their bed, Bucky led the horse to water, and goddamn did the horse drink. Steve called Bucky filthy names, and he described even filthier actions that he wanted to do to/with/on/in Bucky. Bucky came so hard he blacked out. That was the day he discovered his kink for dirty talk. Since then, his goal has been to get Steve to do it every time. Unfortunately, the large blonde oaf is self conscious about it, so he was extremely hesitant at first. The only way to get him to say even the most mild of dirty things was to ambush him as he was just approaching orgasm. Over the months, Bucky has tried to show Steve how much he appreciates his foul mouth in bed to build his confidence. It’s gotten better, but he still needs to be led into it. Right now, it was working like a charm.

Bucky snapped a picture of his face, looking innocent as ever, and his chest. Steve loved Bucky’s chest. Bucky thinks it may be because Steve has such a sensitive set of his own, but the man has a serious thing for teasing the hell out of Bucky’s nipples. Once, in the heat of one of his dirty little rants, Steve referred to Bucky’s chest as his “pretty little tits, so sensitive for daddy.” Now, Bucky and Steve didn’t delve too deep into the whole daddy thing, but from time to time, Steve let it slip how much he liked the title. And damn he wore it well. 

As Bucky captioned the picture, he turned off the shower water and let the remaining warm droplets trickle to the floor.

Is that a threat or a promise?

Send. Steve must be trying to focus, or he’s just teasing Bucky right back, but it was a full eleven minutes before a response came in. In that time, Bucky dried his hair by rubbing it with a towel. The result was a little fluffy for his taste, but Steve would probably like it. He pulled on a pair of boxers before deciding to go with a black pair of Steve’s briefs instead. Once, Bucky wore one of Steve’s button down shirts, and he got fucked within an inch of his life for it. Clearly that’s a thing for the man, too.

Oh believe me, now it’s a promise. You’re going to get me in trouble if you don’t stop. Sam is sitting right next to me. Fury keeps looking over at me.

How easy it was to play Steve. If only Steve were here so he could play with Bucky. Bucky laid back on the couch so he could get a full body shot. Despite the poor lighting, there was an obvious tent in the briefs visible in the picture.

Am I getting you hard at work? Am I going to get the man with a plan fired?? You’re Mr. Boss Man, they won’t fire you. Who would take charge?

Playing the authority card is low. See, they both get off on the idea of Steve being his bossy self. They don’t always play it that way, but when they do, it’s hotter than hell. Steve gets all commanding, and Bucky drinks it right up. 

This time, his phone chirps nearly thirty seconds later.

Damn right I’m the boss. I’m your boss. And you’re not listening. 

Bucky could picture the blush coating Steve’s beautiful porcelain skin. When things start getting hot and heavy he always turns pink. It’s both endearing and mind meltingly attractive.

This time, Bucky takes it up a notch. He palms his hardening cock through the briefs and takes a picture.

Sorry, boss. You take too long. I’m just gettin out of control here thinkin of you and your body. You sure you need to be in that meeting?

Bucky tries so hard not to touch himself, because once he starts he won’t be able to stop. He could do some work to speed things up once Steve gets home, though. After debating about it for a few minutes, he goes to their bedroom to retrieve a bottle of lube. 

After eight minutes without a response from Steve, Bucky decided to go through with his plan. He drizzled some lube onto two of his fingers. He laid his shins, knees, and face on the couch with his ass in the air. He pulled the briefs down to his upper thighs. He quickly worked his index finger into himself, circling to stretch as quickly as possible. It was 11:15, and Steve wouldn’t be much longer. 

Bucky heard his phone go off, but he left it in the bedroom, and he was enjoying opening himself up too damn much to get up now. He heard the door just in time to turn his head, resting the left side of his face on the couch, and make eye contact with Steve as he pushed the door open. He was in a tight, long sleeve navy shirt and black pants. 

“You started without me?” His voice was low and steady as he dropped his bag and closed the door. Bucky just moaned and nodded. “Didn’t I tell you not to?” Steve crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at Bucky in a way that oozed authority. Bucky’s dick twitched. In the back of his mind, he wanted to jump up and hug and kiss Steve and welcome him home, but he started a game and they sure as hell were going to play it.

“No, sir. You never asked me that.” Bucky tried to keep his voice steady, but his fingers were turning his blood to molten lava and he was struggling to sound casual.

“I definitely did when I texted you that I was on my way home. Looks like you didn’t want to listen to me at all tonight.” Steve walked a slow circle around the couch as he spoke. The heavy thump of his boots on the hardwood floor just reaffirmed his power. “Put your hands behind your back. Now.” 

Bucky couldn’t disobey that even if he wanted to. He’d missed Steve’s voice so badly. He immediately removed the three fingers he had worked into himself, and he held his left wrist with his right hand behind his back. 

“Buck, what am I going to do with you?” Steve stopped his pacing so he was standing in front of the couch once again. “I leave for a few short days, and you get it in your head that it’s okay to send me dirty pictures while I’m at work. You become such a needy slut when you go a few days without getting fucked.”

Bucky couldn’t help the whimper that escaped him. Steve was playing to win. 

“Here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to spank that pretty ass red for the pictures. Then, I’m going to fuck that filthy little mouth of yours. When I decide you’ve had enough, and only then, I’ll fuck you how you’ve been begging me to.” Steve leaned down and pet Bucky’s hair, tucking a sweaty piece behind his ear. “Let’s get something straight: I’m your boss. You might not go to work, but you still have a boss, and you will listen when your boss gives you orders, understood?”

“Yes,” Bucky hated how desperate he sounded. Steve balled the hand in his hair into a fist and pulled back sharply. Bucky whined at the pain.

“Is that any way to address your boss?” Steve growled, and it went straight to Bucky’s dick.

“No, sir. I’m sorry sir,” Bucky babbled out a slurred apology. Steve loosened his grip, letting Bucky’s head drop back down to the couch. 

“Better,” he hummed. “Now, since you’re already ass-up, I’d say we can take care of the spanking right here. You keep your hands where I told you.” Steve walked around to the other end of the couch, where Bucky’s ass was in the air. He reached out and dragged the briefs down to the bottom of Bucky’s thighs. 

“Nice underwear,” Steve chuckled lowly. His firm hands roughly palmed and squeezed the fleshy skin of Bucky’s ass. He played with the cheeks to get blood rushing to the area. WHen he removed his hands, imprints of his grip faded from white to red. 

“Not that you have any say in the matter, but out of curiosity, how many do you think you deserve?” Steve asked in a light voice, as if he was aiming for a sadistic humor. Bucky knew how much he loved playing the part, so he always guessed low.

“Five, sir?” he squeaked. A deep laugh rumbled from Steve.

“Only five? You’re in for an awakening.” Bucky could hear the telltale sound of Steve popping his knuckles. “You’ll get five for each picture you sent me. How many is that total?”

“Twenty five, sir.” Bucky said with a waver in his voice. Without warning, the first slap cracked down on his left cheek, and Bucky yelped from the sharpness.

“Not so confident and bossy now, are you?” Steve asked just before raining two down in quick succession. Bucky bit his lip to repress any embarrassing noises that might try to squirm out. “Didn’t I ask you a question?” Steve asked, holding perfectly still so Bucky could just shiver in anticipation of the next smack.

“Yes, you did sir. No sir, I do not feel confident or bossy now.” Bucky spoke clearly, knowing that mumbling could add to his punishment. Blood rushed to his face from the humiliation of saying it. The next three slaps struck the backs of his thighs. Steve’s hand felt heavy and warm as ever. 

“And why not?” Steve said in more of a command for an answer than a curious question. He spanked Bucky’s right cheek twice, putting his hand in the exact same spot. Bucky secretly hoped it would leave a handprint.

“Because you’re my boss sir.” Bucky had to turn his face into the couch to hide the smile that pulled at his lips as he said it. God, he loved Steve Rogers and what he did to him.

“Damn right.” Steve grunted as he distributed the next four slaps quickly over various parts of Bucky’s backside. Bucky moaned shamelessly. He was a sucker for any cursing he could get out of Steve when they got rough. Steve used to hate swearing. He said it felt cheap, but he learned to overlook that feeling when he realized how much Bucky got off on his dirty mouth. Steve backhanded the next hit. It fell heavy, but with less of a sting.

“Halfway there,” another backhand that had Bucky whimpering, “What do you say?” Bucky had to unclench his jaw to get the words out. 

“Thank you for taking care of me sir.” He had the same temptation to smile, but the next three slaps turned that urge into a mix between a whine and a moan.

“I always take care of my baby,” Steve said sweetly as he rubbed a hand soothingly down Bucky’s spine. Bucky’s chest bloomed at the endearment. He was floating in bliss as the next four slaps struck his upper thighs. 

“Okay Buck, you got four more. You ready?” Steve was always careful to make sure he didn’t go too far. Bucky, who loved pushing to see how far things could go, used to try to break Steve of the habit, but he has since learned to appreciate it. The genuine concern for his wellbeing was just apart of Steve’s soul at this point.

“Yes sir.” Bucky nodded his face into the couch so Steve could be sure that he meant it. Just like that, skin met skin in a stinging series of four of the hardest hits yet. Bucky wailed out a groan, and two tears rolled down his burning face. His erection had wilted slightly from the pain, but the heat of the moment kept it steady.

“So good for me.” Steve rubbed his hand over Bucky’s bare back. “You take it so well. Make me so proud.” He wrapped a firm hand around one of Bucky’s shoulders and led him to sit up. Before the sensitive skin of his ass could meet the leathery couch, Steve scooped Bucky up bridal style and started walking toward the bedroom. Bucky felt so exposed, being naked save for a pair of briefs scruntched at his ankles. He became aware of how fully clothed Steve was, and it burned the presence of Steve’s authority into him even more.

Steve gently set Bucky down onto the bed, on top of the comforter. Bucky winced as his burning skin touched the plush blanket. Steve arranged Bucky so he was laying on his back with his head on the pillows. Then he pulled back to peel his tight muscle shirt over his head. Bucky wolf whistled. 

“You better enjoy the view.” Steve winked as he worked his belt open.

“The view is nice but I want the taste.” Bucky licked his lips in the most pornographic way possible. It almost was more ridiculous than it was sexy. Almost.

“Be careful what you wish for, Barnes.” Steve tsked as he climbed onto the bed, carrying his belt. He walked forward on his knees until he was kneeling and straddling Bucky’s naked torso. His hard cock slapped against Bucky as he scooted up the bed. Bucky splayed his hands on Steve’s chiseled abs, but Steve grabbed his wrists and pinned his hands above his head. Then he looped the belt around his wrists, tying them together. All the blood in Bucky’s body raced toward his groin.

“Here’s how this is going to work-- I’m going to give you that taste you want. I control the pace, we go until I say otherwise. If you need me to stop, you hold up two fingers. Unless you’re giving the signal, you keep your hands on the pillow above your head. Understood?”

“Yes sir.” Bucky was already salivating.

“Show me the signal,” Steve commanded. Bucky extended his middle and index fingers. Steve nodded approvingly.

“Good boy.” Steve’s rumbly voice soothed as he walked on his knees higher up Bucky’s body. He stopped when his legs reached just under Bucky’s arms. With a gentle thrust of his hips and the added guidance of his hand, Steve’s cock was almost breeching Bucky’s open, wet mouth. Bucky pulled his neck to try and get a taste, but Steve pulled back to further tease him. When Bucky whined, Steve decided to give in. He thrusted forward to push the first few inches into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky, in all his excitement, started licking and sucking immediately. Steve bit his lip in a failed attempt to suppress a groan from escaping him. From this angle, Steve had all the control over the pace and depth, but that didn’t stop Bucky from working his tongue to the best of his ability. 

“Goddamn babe, you were made to do this.” Steve moaned as he ran a hand through Bucky’s fluffy hair. If he was rougher than usual, it was only because he was short-circuiting under the divine sensations of the hot mouth around his length. Bucky melted under the combo of the thick weight on his tongue, the strong hand in his hair, and the glorious dirty talk making it’s way out of Steve’s pristine mouth. He let his mouth go slack to Steve could take full control, which he did immediately. He sped his thrusts up while holding Bucky’s head steady with firm hands in his sweaty hair. 

“Fuck,” Steve huffed, “you’re mouth is perfect.” Bucky loved that kind of praise. His dick was harder than ever, but he didn’t even mind the lack of attention it was receiving. He felt fantastic just being used like this, as a tool for Steve’s pleasure.

"Jesus-- fuck I’m going to come from this,” Steve grunted as he thrusted. Tears prickled in Bucky’s eyes, but he mentally begged for Steve not to stop until come was dripping down his chin. As if Steve could read his mind, he pulled out and sat back on his heels. After plainly staring at Bucky in awe for a moment, he reached up to untie the belt around his wrists.

“As much as I would love to fill that pretty mouth of yours,” Steve cupped Bucky’s chin with his hand and slipped his thumb into the open mouth, “I have other plans. I want you on your hands and knees, now.” Bucky closed his mouth around the thumb and swirled his tongue around it one more time before Steve pulled back to stand up. He went to retrieve lube from their bedside table. Bucky sluggishly got into position, too hazy from the pleasure of having his mouth fucked by Steve.

“I know you opened yourself up not too long ago, but I’m still using plenty of lube.” Steve popped the cap and took his place behind Bucky. He placed a kiss to a pink handprint on Bucky’s ass while he worked the first finger in the still-stretched hole. “I wouldn’t want to hurt my baby like that.” Steve thrusted the digit in and out until he could add a second. Bucky had to bite his puffy lip to hold in the sounds trying to claw their way out of his wrecked throat. When the third finger made its way in, he couldn’t help it. A whimper squeaked out of him. Steve chuckled, which made Bucky blush even more than he already was.

Pulling his fingers out, Steve kneeled on the bed and took hold of Bucky’s hips. He wiped the extra lube on Bucky’s back, which made him feel even dirtier. 

“You made me leave work early, so now I’m going to do some work on you.” With that, Steve thrust in, slowly as not to hurt the love of his life. Bucky’s mouth fell open in a soundless moan. It’s a good thing Steve couldn’t see his face, or he might have come just from the sight of it. 

“Christ,” Steve whispered as he bottomed out. After giving Bucky proper time to adjust, he started moving at a punishing pace. Bucky tried to work in tandem, meeting his thrusts, but concentration was beyond him at this point. 

“Who’s your boss?” Steve demanded as he worked his abs and hips.

“You, sir, you’re the boss. You’re in charge.” The words spilled, shaky and ruined from Bucky’s mouth. His arms collapsed so his face was sideways on the mattress. His ass remained in the air while Steve railed into him.

“Who am I in charge of?” Steve prompted. The authoritative tone remained, but there was an edge of desperation in Steve’s voice that said he was close. 

“Me. You’re in charge of me. You’re my boss and I love it. I love you.” Bucky could have already come if Steve had given him permission, he was so far gone.

“Come for me, baby.” Steve ordered, speeding his thrusts and aiming directly for the area that would shove Bucky over the edge. It took a few seconds, but the moment he found the spot, Bucky’s body trembled all over, and he splattered his stomach and the sheets with come. Steve continued to utterly pound him into the mattress, but the fluttering caused by Bucky’s orgasm gripped him so passionately. Seconds after Bucky’s orgasm finished, Steve’s washed over him. He pumped his hips through it, filling Bucky with warm come. Steve collapsed onto Bucky’s spent body, and they laid there like that for either ten minutes of ten hours. Time was beyond them. 

When he came back to himself, Steve pulled out and rubbed his hands over Bucky’s back. Bucky was still swimming in the pleasurable haze of his orgasm, so he didn’t hear Steve whisper that he was going to get a warm wash cloth. After seconds of solitude, Bucky’s backside was met with a warm wet hand that urged him to turn over. His boneless body moved according to Steve.

After cleaning both of their bodies of as much as possible for comfort, Steve rubbed aloe on Bucky’s ass, then he collapsed onto the other side of the bed. Scooping Bucky up and pulling him closer, Steve sighed in contentment. 

“I love you too, just so you know,” he hummed into the damp dark hair. “So much.”

“I know you do,” Bucky murmured, as if he were trying not to disturb the quiet that filled the room. “I missed you. I’m glad you’re back.” Steve tightened his hug even more and pressed a kiss to the top of Bucky’s head.

“It’s good to be back,” he answered honestly, “now get some sleep. Tomorrow I want to knock out at least two movies from our list. And no, we are not watching Magic Mike.” 

“You should reconsider that decision.” Bucky’s voice was thick with fatigue. Sleep was already pulling at him. 

“I don’t need those guys. I have my own gorgeous little you.”

“Damn right you do, and you're not gettin rid of me.”

"I'd be crazy to try, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know if there are any errors in this, or if the formatting makes it difficult to read. The laptop I am currently using is not mine and it is difficult to navigate, so I have no idea how this will look when it's posted. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
